Football, an Accident, and Something More
by Lucinora
Summary: Francis had a car accident and can no longer continue his dream of being a professional football player. He thought his life couldn't be worse. But then, it turns out that he's been in love with a certain annoying bastard. Conclusion: Life sucks.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c73bbb709281c9b3ab880f654c584eab"Faint light was shining through the slightly parted clouds. Exhausted, Francis looked at the grayish orange. Dawn had just broken./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d704433f33307fcaa9d3e43fa22c1065"Francis started wandering around the football pitch aimlessly. Dragging himself he searched for a quiet corner free from cheers in where he could later stay. First aid room perhaps. Gilbert would cover him up. Francis wasn't even sure why on earth he came to the stadium in the first place. He decided to blame the old habit because he used to await football matches so crazily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29b0c6cd81bb40edf6a148d968a249b6"Used to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fab71eb57babc420fb63f133449584c6"Ever since he accidentally hurt his leg during a car accident, Francis had actively tried to avoid setting foot into the pitch. All those memories, no matter happy or sad, might drive him crazy by flooding in without permission. And for some reason, Francis couldn't quite classify those with Arthur Kirkland in either category, more like in between./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23a49cb753df9fee92242e963d5155ea"Arthur had always been the first one to bombard him with true but very unpleasant comments whenever he won, and the last one to stay up behind for hours just to encourage him with discouragement and so kept him fighting whenever he lost./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52d6719aff9f1c1952e5673e019e7c59"Arthur Kirkland, he is, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"special/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8225638a46013753eebe4d5cecb9cd30"And today is the special day of that special person. Many coaches of international teams came to the World Football Tournament to select young hopefuls. Supposedly, Francis would also be one of the players under spotlight. But we really shouldn't suppose anything, should we?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="729a1f2d2c4f7d151b8dd441ad7fac88"Francis could feel his heart bleeding. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"But pain makes you stay alive, right?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="042f02d3dc4d80b259fc4cfa179694e4"He was not the only one suffering, anyway. His friends and teammates, especially Gilbert and Antonio, were equally heartbroken for his accident and untimely end of career. Gilbert had punched him square in the jaw in the hospital, then hugged him like he would never let him go. Antonio also, crying grossly while squeezing out his every remaining bit of life. Francis had complained loudly (though it'd sounded like a whisper) then burst out crying, too. A cry for their shattered dream, their dream of winning the World Football Tournament together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7aa946b78e5da012d18f10eb23e4f42"He didn't know why, but he thought of Arthur again. He hadn't seen that golden caterpillar since the accident, and that stupid caterpillar obviously wouldn't come to see him first. During his one-month stay in the hospital he couldn't have helped but wonder Arthur's reaction. The reaction of the person who had always cared for his career more than himself. He was positive wouldn't like to face Arthur even now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b710d147c8c7e4893ccc2251bf0297"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why do I keep worrying about that, seriously?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c34f60b73a57353074152e59fe1e9730"Wind messed with his hair. Francis let out a tired sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bf829f1cca78fc83a60cc43437c6877"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I have too much time to waste./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45376030d1a71eba72bbabf73225b72a"Not that he would admit it, but Francis would never forgive himself if his presence today affected Arthur in any bad ways. This was so important, he couldn't afford ruining it. Standing on the pitch he had grown up playing in, Francis clenched his fist. He had to do something for his friends, and for Arthur, at this big day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9921a4485d4d44abdc25070024449bd"Made up his mind he stepped inside the preparation room. He ignored Antonio's shocked face and started helping him with the equipment necessary, blue eyes shone with a kind of determination that would be unwise to make fun of. After some time, noises and chattering on the pitch could be heard, but Francis remained fully focused. Seldom would he be that serious, or allow others to see this side of him. So no one dare to disturb Francis./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="156277c41468574006ecf51b9aa575cf"Except an Englishman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0474010611ddc9d4bab1436810f20bc4"'Frog.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43021e5b6960938b088f2a6a289c9801"Francis literally froze when Arthur barged in uninvited. He looked up to meet the familiar green eyes he hadn't seen for more than three months, his heart racing like a wild horse. He tried keep calm despite his sweaty palms. The intruder sensed his discomfort as he scowled. He took one step closer, surveying the length of Francis' body as if he had never seen a human before./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24e9b95a89911f1557c0c149777f51bf"'You look better in real life.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccc5898aabecc8977eee1be4a5672f1f"'. . .Excuse me?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d67a45c047a525a5fe85fac4baf6c9e8"'You were the headline, idiot. With an awful picture. Eyes as large as a real bloody frog.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57747f52ed1ee58e1427b93684e70147"This successfully eased the tension, and won Arthur an amused chuckle. Francis smiled at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb65417e1926bfb1f5ea8f4b1ccb861"'Really? Can't you just say "I'm glad that you've recovered now." normally?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b9b8a40ddb7d86b2386f8c9b7d0b04"Arthur averted his gaze, folding his arms. From such a short distance Francis could see a slight embarrassed blush on Arthur's cheeks which widened his smile. Antonio looked at Francis, then at Arthur, a knowing smirk on his cheerful face. He pushed the two out of the prep room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a382d7c2e5c38c21ea2887672f8b8cf"'You two? You two need to talk.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="845ae1a44d49c855e11fc9c141df1c42"Arthur shot Francis a glare, the latter shrugged in response. The chilly air of morning outside made both of them more comfortable. They sat on a bench and for a moment neither of them spoke a word, simply enjoying the other person's presence. This time, it was Francis' turn to say something first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b60bff57ced6e18de04266361eec6dc"'I have something for you, Artie.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a83779b3aa65a25bb1ab2bc3e54622f9"Arthur rolled his eyes skyward. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Go on./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f84645311a2c6d1fef1834ceb63c13"Francis took out an old necklace and put it into the other man's hand. Apparent confusion flashed across Arthur's face before it was replaced by emotions. Lots of emotions. Happiness. Sorrow. Thankfulness. And denial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5136ff8d2e7c278167d2e95edeab8cd1"'What do you mean?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06b3a1c30ddc1b145440f92d1037d5a1"'You are too smart to play dumb, Artie.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69eb38b3f4dc0d8804a09ddfdbc897ad"'Shut up and just answer! What did you give me your lucky charm? I don't want it! I don't need it. Take it back. NOW.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71087a96ec1ebb4a7212fa71b1af83a9"'So should I shut up or answer?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d88792db3832b2c1ea52551365b7280b"Arthur's face had flushed red due to anger, but Francis caught his hands trembling while holding the necklace. His mind immediately thought of a lot of words, mostly excuses as well as a few possible bad jokes. Just to change the topic, evading again what should have been done, a long, long time ago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d7c9b519b65cef833349a7fe452eae0"Yet this time, his heart took control. It told him to it's time. Shut up, hug that guy, and if possible, kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d5e10f6f3bfd8d9d210d84f81541a05"So he did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068cd279e76e951a36ad97708a8ca7f8"And he didn't get punched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d5b0f5da7ff6fd90afb7c2aacbf17c7"Instead he got an almost violent kiss and tight hug. Arthur was actually biting Francis' lips and when Francis tried to move away, he would pull him back, each time tighter and closer than before. They didn't part until Francis went out of air and must push Arthur away for survival unwillingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9773512eaa464e5ef2797038740d8110"'What. . . What was that?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c49797e6050fe8832a621130206f340"'Interest. You owe me one.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31308e8a0de0ef0b2b28a1360b5a62bf"'Pardon?'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5b3858294d29096f7f1394782b7151"'The necklace. Here and now, I'm lending you luck. And I want you to pay me back with a champ. Don't give me that look, Artie. It works, at least on the field. Anyway-uh, I just want to support you in a nice way. So wear it. Please.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07e20d0c518da92dd931f43c10447fd3"Francis could feel his face burning when Arthur raised an eyebrow in a ridiculously dramatic way. Such cheesy touching thing usually worked fine for Francis. Therefore he didn't know what the next move could be. Francis shrugged, and stared into the precious man before him, who unabashedly stared back. They shared a very awkward moment, then just started laughing together with genuine pleasure at nothing specific./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="419619acc42a802031c22f25d58fef30"'Thanks. I mean it. But it looks nicer on you.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8217eeb52e8bb8ebb033fe41ca3a0540"'Everything looks nicer on me.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86c334d28107abacf48617cf8738baee"'Oh, shut it, for goodness' sake.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a69a29fa34bc190fa77e71615fa6669e"Arthur Kirkland. . . is special, after all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


End file.
